Cannibalisme
by lges
Summary: Vos fantômes se dévorent les uns les autres et votre maison, c'est un autel à la mort. Jour de pluie, aujourd'hui. Drôle de nid pour un oiseau tombé du sien. Tu t'es enfuie de ton tombeau et ils te traquent. Voilà ce que je comprend alors que tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche. Laisse-moi parler car j'ai beaucoup à te dire Des coups de sonnettes, des coups de théâtre et nous au milieu


Bonjour, j'ai eu du mal à poster celui-ci. Mon premier texte sur la next-gen et je découvre qu'il est beaucoup plus sombre que l'idée de départ.

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout aux autres

**Genre : **Romance/Drama

**Pairing : **Scorpius/Roxanne et mention de Rose/Scorpius

**Rating : K+ ou T mais rien d'inquiétant**

* * *

** Cannibalisme**

Tu t'écrases sur les murs, tu te glisses sur les parquets. Tu es mille ombres rampantes à toi toute seule. De toutes les filles de la sacro-sainte génération, il a fallu que ce soit toi. Toi, tombée comme quand on tombe d'un toit. Douleur qui roule sous notre corps, roulement, toujours de la douleur. Une violence modérée puis la chute. Pas une chute, la chute. Celle qui te fait tourner la tête quand tu te rends compte que c'est ton sang que tu entends battre dans tes tempes. Le problème c'est que moi j'habite dans un manoir, bien plus proche de la cave que du sommet. Tu rêves de t'envoler ? Mais vas-y décolle je t'en prie. S'il n'y a personne pour te rattraper, que feras-tu ? Ni papa, bercé dans son lit d'hôpital, ni maman, qui couine à son chevet. Tu as envie de te jeter, de débarrasser le plancher. Retire ta vieille peau sans trop l'abîmer. Décolles-y le sang et les os, ma mère s'en fera un manteau.

Je sais que tu souffres et tu sonnes à ma porte. C'est long et plaintif, ça se bouscule sur notre carrelage et dans nos belles cervelles amoindries et pourtant tu es seule sur le seuil. Tu souris et c'est ton squelette qui fait un pas en avant. C'est odieux mais tu arrives à marcher comme cela. Tu es bien trop légère mais tes jambes ne fléchissent même pas. Assieds-toi, laisse-moi claquer des mains. Je veux te faire boire du sucre liquide, à défaut d'or ou de soleil. Parce que je n'ai plus ni l'un, ni l'autre. Détourne le regard, tes yeux me font du mal. Ils sont trop grands, trop perdus. Quand t'es-tu laissé avaler ? Hier, plus loin ? T'es-tu jamais trouvée ?

Tu pleures à présent et tes gémissements sont des ricanements. Que se passe-t-il donc pour que tu oses traverser ma propriété, les yeux encore humides et la plante des pieds toute verdie de l'herbe des prés. Où sont tes diablesses de cousines ? Tu sais tous ces fantômes qui n'appartiennent qu'à vous. Elles essayent de nous atteindre, nous, pauvres mortels. Tu deviens diaphane, belle Roxanne. Tu n'es pas rousse et suffisamment translucide. Tu as la peau foncée pour cacher ton cœur abimé et tu te meurs. Je remarque ta robe noire, pourquoi moi ? Car il n'y a jamais eu de place que pour ton contraire. Une violence amère pour ton sable et ta mer. Je sais maintenant que tu fuis, je sais maintenant pourquoi tu es là. Personne ne viendra te chercher chez moi. La nouvelle que tu sais déjà te dévaste plus que moi. C'est la réalité qui t'effraie. Ton père est mort.

Le deuil est une notion comme la liberté, l'amour, la paix. Une belle connerie, en somme. C'est quoi un mort ? Un cadavre décoloré, décomposé et des tas de gens pour le pleurer, des tas de terres. Un cimetière. Élèves-toi au-dessus de tout ça. Je sais que tu peux le faire sinon tu ne serais pas là. Ta fuite, c'est un délit d'innocence. Une infraction à tes sens qui ne veulent pas être salis. Respire, pleure, fais comme eux si tu veux. Sans eux, ils n'ont pas besoin de te contaminer, de distiller leur détresse. Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ? T'adore ça les belles histoires qui finissent mal. C'est un peu comme ta vie, c'est ta vie montée sur un échafaud sous les projecteurs.

Cette histoire, c'est la mort elle-même qui me l'a contée. C'est ma famille qui se découvre un matin sa toute-puissance déchue. Ils ont dû l'enterrer, la recouvrir de terre pendant que le monde entier piétinait leur gloire. On raconte que c'était pendant une de ces réunions poudrées qui piquent les yeux. En arrière-plan on voit les femmes qui croisent leurs jambes anguleuses et serrent leurs mains rachitiques dans celles de leurs maris. Alors tu vois, ils ont survécu à tout ça. Daphnée, ma tante, s'est relevée. Elle a soufflé sur la tombe de notre fortune et elle a mimé un baiser du bout de ses lèvres carmin. Mes parents se sont transformés en statues de sel et ils ont figé le temps pour revenir royaux dix ans plus tard. On appelle ce phénomène la déchéance.

Déchanté, désenchantée Roxanne, chantante. Si ton père est mort et je peux affirmer sans un doute qu'il l'est. La preuve la plus flagrante : tu es là, à boire un thé dans mon salon, ton corps tout près du mien. Mais je reviendrais sur mes élucubrations à ce sujet plus tard. Ou jamais. Donc ton père, un homme brillant… à ce qu'il parait. Tu l'as vu, toi, l'intelligence fantasmagorique de ton paternel ? Quand il était caché sous ses draps ou au moment où les médicomages lui injectaient des potions en masse contre les hallucinations ? T'as rien vu venir, t'as rien vu repartir non plus. Tu m'as raconté tout ça plusieurs fois. Je t'ai toujours écouté. C'est fini t'es sorti de ce cauchemar, une des tares de la formidable famille Potter-Weasley.

Parlons-en de vos problèmes, je ne suis pas psychomage, moi tu m'aimes, et pourtant je les vois vos cauchemars putréfiés qui pourrissent sous vos pieds. Harry, George et si ce n'était qu'eux. Vos mères vous ont transmis la peur viscérale et vos pères se sont désintéressés de la vie pour se languir de la mort. Dans les journaux, on vous dore, on vous adore. Votre nom est le passe-droit pour toute une vie et derrière vos sourires, on trouve vos vers et vos travers. Lily James Fred et ce sont les morts qui s'entassent sur les inoffensifs bancs d'écoles. Roxanne, regarde comme c'est beau, clair et vif. T'es belle et pourtant ils essayent de t'entrainer en enfer. L'enfer de la guerre qu'on n'a pas connu. Viens chez moi au Noël prochain, ça doit pas être bien gaie chez toi, je me trompe ? Non bien sûr que non. Quand ma mère rit c'est comme mille verres qu'on brise les uns contre les autres. Tu rencontreras mon oncle et mon parrain, le duo inséparable, qui ricaneront de leurs années dorées. L'un est métis comme toi, le plus drôle. Il y a ma tante, une allumeuse de première. Elle t'apprendra à te vernir les ongles à la baguette et à noircir tes yeux comme si tu naissais d'un abysse.

* * *

On sonne à la porte, c'est pressé et agité. Je vais ouvrir et tu te relèves imperceptiblement, bonjour Rose. Elle me demande si tu es là, je sais bien qu'elle te voit. Je lui propose un café, le genre fort de circonstance, elle va s'assoir comme une grande à tes cotés. La comédie ou ma grande passion secrète, je reviens les bras chargés de victuailles.

— Tu veux un ou deux sucres, Rosie ?

— Un seul, connard.

— Et toi mon amour, une chocogrenouille pour faire passer le diable ?

J'aime toute l'attention que l'on me porte, là j'ai gagné le jackpot. Je ne sais pas qui de toi ou de la furie rousse me dévisage le plus. Sans doute elle, toi tu me souris de toutes tes dents avec ton beau visage fracassé. Je sens la colère froide qui suinte de ta cousine et j'exalte.

— Alors mignonette, comment va la famille ?

Elle va me tuer, tu l'en empêcheras hein Roxanne ? Avec qui tu passerais tes fêtes et puis ton capital bonheur prendrait un sacré coup. Je plains ta charmante cousine, comprends-moi, elle se retrouve projetée dans son fantasme éveillé : moi et mon non moins extraordinaire manoir. Je pense qu'elle s'en rend compte car son regard passe de toi à moi et je pense qu'elle essaye de s'imaginer elle-même assise sur mon canapé crème. Elle gonfle les joues à la façon d'une enfant en colère.

— Très bien mais Roxanne va devoir revenir avec nous

— Pourquoi ? je lui demande et lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied.

— Pour l'honneur de son père

Ses paroles sont creuses comme récités, elle n'y croit pas. Dans cette pièce personne ne croit en rien. Rose n'a pas choisi d'incarner la méchante. La réincarnation, c'est bien un truc de votre famille ça.

— Son père n'a pas plus d'estime que moi, il est mort comme tu dis.

— Elle doit venir c'est, c'est…c'est comme ça.

J'hoche la tête et en un sort nos manteaux lévitent vers nous. Je t'aide à enfiler le tien, à replacer une mèche derrière ton oreille et j'ouvre la porte pendant que tu sors. Cependant quand c'est au tour de rose, je la retiens.

— Comment savais-tu ? Qu'elle était ici, j'entends.

— Un mauvais présage, j'imagine. elle feule à la manière d'un chat furieux

— Sort de chez moi, j'hurle.

Elle nous épiait, la vilaine fille. La jalouse mesquine. Depuis combien de temps savait-elle ma relation avec la petite brebis galeuse que tu es, Roxanne ? Allons à cet enterrement ou je vais lui arracher ses belles boucles rousses une par une. Je te regarde, toute de noir vêtue, tu frisonnes dans ton manteau et l'interrogation brille dans ton regard. Si j'étais le digne fils de mon père, je te murmurerais son secret à l'oreille comme les couples se murmurent des mots doux. Je te regarderai lui arracher son cœur avec les ongles pour avoir souillé la seule partie de vie qui t'habite encore.

Mais je ne suis pas mon père alors je te prends dans mes bras et je t'emmène à cette festive cérémonie. Le décor m'éblouis, trop de tristesse et de rouquins, j'avance avec toi à mon bras comme un couple impérial. La gerbe de fleurs que je dépose sur la tombe est simpliste. Blanche et pure, la dernière chose qu'ils ne sauraient tacher.

— Rentrons chez nous, je te murmure.

Quand a-t-il été défini que tu passerais ta vie à mes côtés ? Quand je t'ai vu sur mon palier ? Quand j'ai compris que ta famille ne s'arrêterait qu'après avoir tout dévoré. Ils broient les fantômes sous leurs dents, ils contaminent tout ce qu'ils touchent. Les denrées périssables tombent comme des mouches.

T'ai-je déjà dit combien j'aime le théâtre ? Ce soir, c'est la grande première. Je nous vois quittant l'assemblée, nous embrassant indécemment, les grimaces indignées nous happant. Mais de moi, ils n'auront rien. Comme aurait pu si bien le dire Rosie chérie :

— Nous ne désirons que ce que nous avons déjà

Allons-y Roxanne, maintenant que tu ne les veux plus.

* * *

**Voilà c'est fini, je pense avoir cafouillé au niveau du découpage mais bon ce n'est peut être que moi. Qu'avez vous pensez de ce texte, de Rose, de Roxanne et de Scorpius ? J'espère que ça vous a plu**

**By Lges**


End file.
